Meulin x Kurloz
by pinky62111
Summary: Meulin spends the night at the Makara's in Kurloz's room. Things start to get steamy between the two, and it just so happens to be Meulin's very first time. Things begin to get twisted and get way more out of hand than either of them expected. Meulin Leijon (c) Homestuck Kurloz Makara (c) Homestuck Homestuck (c) Andrew Hussie
1. Chapter 1

Meulin inhaled a deep breath as she stared up at the tall, black door in front of her. She searched the area anxiously, nervous about spending her first night with her matesprit at his hive. She took in one last look at the Makara's large mansion. She knocked lightly on the door and waited patiently, legs aching and hands shaking. She felt booming vibrations in her feet from the inside of the mansion. 'How could they have heard that pitiful knock?' Meulin wondered. The ginormous door swung open. Meulin bent her neck all the way back just to look The Grand Highblood in the eyes. With a skittish smile, she gave him a sweet smile. He stared at her for a minute, then moved aside to let her in. Meulin hung her head down and scurried inside, avoiding anymore eye-contact with The Grand Highblood. The door slammed, and Meulin felt the rumbling in the grounds underneath her. She jumped and looked up, a wide-eyed, startled expression on her face. Meulin was surprised herself that she wasn't exactly used to sudden and harsh actions yet. She shook it off, attempting to relax.

Grand Highblood walked in front of her, his monster steps sending powerful thunders beneath the floorboards. He motioned for Meulin to follow him, and so she did. She trailed behind him up the massive marble staircase. Once they had finished climbing up the stairs, Meulin noticed three doors with the same purple sign on them: Capricorn symbol. Each door was decorated differently. One had multi-colored blood splatters covering the entire door. Another was entirely black with white bones shaped into a "K", and more bones and skulls bordering the door. The last had rainbow blood, and two clown faces: Happy and sad. Immediately, Meulin knew who's room was who's. The first was The Grand Highblood's, second was Kurloz's, and the last belonged to Gamzee. Meulin looked straight ahead at Kurloz's door as Grand Highblood opened it.

Kurloz looked up from his laptop and removed his headphones,resting them around his neck. He looked in front of him curiously, until he noticed Meulin. His straight stitched face slowly etched into a smile. As Meulin walked into Kurloz's dark bedroom, The Grand Highblood made his way back downstairs. Kurloz pulled Meulin into a loving embrace, kissing her softly on the neck. Meulin giggled faintly and purred. Kurloz freed Meulin from his arms and let her settle in. Meulin put her bag down, opened it, and took out her phone. Meulin was walking towards Kurloz when his arm shot up and his finger pointed to his wide-open door. Meulin nodded and closed the door. Meulin turned around and jumped. Everything was pitch black. The only thing she could see was Kurloz's face, mainly because his laptop was the only thing shining light. Meulin carefully made her way back towards Kurloz, taking every step with caution as if something might sneak up on her and chomp on her foot.


	2. Chapter 2

Meulin sat down in Kurloz's lap, as he wrapped his arms around her. She looked down at his screen to find at least a bajillion tabs open. The one tab he was mostly on was Tumblr. He scrolled through a bunch of gory pictures that have something to do with blood and skulls. Meulin quickly turned on her phone, trying to make sure she doesn't traumatize herself. Every now and then, Meulin would look down at Kurloz's screen to see what he was doing. Sometimes she'd catch him looking at creepy mimes. Meulin shook off every odd thing Kurloz did and went back to her phone. Sh went onto her own Tumblr, looking at cute pivtures, videos, and gifs of cats and kittens. Soon, Meulin went on to YouTube. In the middle of "The Kitty Cat Dance", Meulin received a text from Porrim.  
"so+ yo+u're spending the weekend at the Makara's, huh?"  
"=(^.^)= YES I AM"  
"Of all the guys I slept with, he pro+bably had the biggest bulge. Bigger than Zahhak's, even."  
Meulin stared at this text for a long time, a look of disgust on her face. Slowly, she replied. "/(=0.0)\ WAIT, WHAT?"  
It didn't take long at all for Porrim to reply, of course. "Oh c+ome o+n, Meulin. Do+n't play dumb with me, I fucked yo+u to+o+." "/(=.)\ I KNOW, BUT WHAT ARE YOU TRYING TO SAY?" "What I am trying to+ say, is that yo+u sho+uld really enjo+y yo+ur night to+night." Meulin shuddered and turned off her phone. She closed her eyes tight and shook her head, trying to forget every word Porrim just said. She wasn't ready for anything like that, and she doubted that Kurloz would force anything on her. Okay, he would, but she didn't think he would with anything like that.

Kurloz's arm movement from his typing became slower. It slowed down to a stop. Meulin opened one eye. she turned her head to her left to see Kurloz looking curiously at her. She closed her eye again and gave Kurloz a perky smile. When she opened her eyes again, Kurloz was smiling as much as he could back to her (since his mouth was sewed so tight). Kurloz jumped slightly and looked down at Meulin's phone. Naturally, Meulin hadn't heard the bloop. She looked down to see another message from Porrim: a winky face. Meulin facepalmed and shook her head. Kurloz used his chucklevoodoo on Meulin, and her head shot up, eyes wide open and flashing purple. "MEULIN, WHY DID PORRIM SEND YOU A WINKY FACE?" "UHMM..WE WERE HAVING A CONVERSATION. I DON'T KNOW WHY SHE SENT THAT FACE." "DON'T LIE TO ME, MEULIN. IF YOU HADN'T KNOWN WHY SHE SENT THE FACE, THEN YOU WOULDN'T HAVE FACEPALMED. YOU WOULD HAVE QUESTIONED THE FACE. NOW, TELL ME THE TRUTH." "SHE BROUGHT UP THE FACT THAT I WAS AT YOUR HIVE FOR THE WEEKEND." "AND?" "AND...SHE DID MENTION WHEN YOU TWO FILLED BUCKETS." Kurloz fell silent for a moment. If purple wasn't blocking her eyes, Meulin would have been looking around awkwardly. "WHAT DID SHE SAY?" Kurloz asked. "SHE...SHE TALKED ABOUT YOUR BULGE SIZE, AND HOW IT WAS BIGGER THAN HORUSS'. SHE ALSO ADDED THAT I...THAT I UM, I SHOULD BE ENJOYING MY NIGHT TONIGHT." Kurloz smirked, and Meulin heard his chuckle inside her head. Kurloz quit the voodoo, and Meulin's head drooped. She looked down at her lap, embarrassed. Kurloz gave Meulin a gentle kiss on the cheek and continued with his social networking.

An hour later, Kurloz stretched and turned off his computer. Meulin's had fallen asleep on Kurloz's chest. Kurloz leaned towards his bedside lamp, careful to not yet wake Meulin. He pulled the beaded string and light splashed the room. Kurloz blinked, adjusting to the brightness. He looked down at Meulin and smiled. I gently shoved her, now trying to wake her. Meulin let out a small, sleepy moan. She rubbed her nose, and slowly opened her eyes. She jumped, startled by the new light filling the room. She looked up curiously at Kurloz. He lifted his hands and signed to her, "It's time to get ready for bed." She nodded and sat up, now rubbing her eyes. Kurloz hopped off his bed and walked towards his dresser. Meulin slowly stood from the bed, and walked to her bag. Kurloz pulled out one of his millions of pairs of purple boxers. He looked down at Meulin, who was rummaging through her bag for her clothes. He stood there, waiting. Waiting for her to ask him where the bathroom was. Sure enough, she stood up, pajamas in hand, and asked, "Where's could I find the restroom?" Kurloz walked past her, into the hall, and showed her the bathroom door. "Thank you." Meulin said before she entered the bathroom. Kurloz walked back to his room, dressed down, and changed into just his boxers. He threw the clothes he was no longer wearing into a growing pile of dirty laundry. Meulin walked back into Kurloz's room. Kurloz turned to look at her, and smiled at how adorable she looked. He also tried to control himself, as if erections could be so easily controlled. Meulin blushed, and closed the door behind herself. She leaned against the door, waiting for an approval from Kurloz to go over to his bed. She stood there, in her lime green see-through nightgown, fuzzy black kitty slippers that had a pink face and ears, with blue eyes. On her head she wore a felt black cat sleeping mask that had green, embroidered eyes. Kurloz climbed into bed. He looked at Meulin and patted the space next to him, inviting Meulin to join him. Meulin made her way towards Kurloz and climbed into his bed. Kurloz leaned over Meulin and turned off his lamp. He lied back down and spooned Meulin.

-  
Meulin's Pajamas: cgi/set?id=95750838


End file.
